


When prayers aren't answered

by LuciferFanfics



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferFanfics/pseuds/LuciferFanfics
Summary: Amenadiels awakening thoughts on his father and Uriel's death. I don't own Lucifer or the Characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that came to mind on the feelings I got from Amenadiel during the episode.

I couldn’t believe Uriel’s dead. My little brother, my family. He died getting caught up in a mess he was never meant to handle. A mess I didn’t fix. I blamed myself. I was supposed to be the responsible one. The one that looked out for the brothers and did the right thing. I felt like a failure for a while, till Mother and all my experiences on earth showed me I was wrong. Father was. He had the power to stop all of this. To stop all the pain and the death that follows. I’ve realised something, after all this time. Lucifer was never the person Father and the rest of the family made him out to be. Hell even how I treated him. Lucifer never once lied. He was the only one brave enough to stand up to farther and tell him how he felt. Yes Lucifer doesn’t always say what he means the right way, but none the less he never once spoke of anything if it wasn't whole heartedly. Lucifer’s honour doesn’t allow for self doubt. So for that I blame father. He allowed one of his children to die in a battle he didn’t have the guts to fight. My Father is a coward. He hides behind his angles to fight his battles for him so he does’t have to be the bad guy in front of his precious humans. Given the human’s never asked for this as much as we never asked to be slaves to a power hunger creature as my Father. But I can’t help envying them. I finally understand why Lucifer hated them. Father gave them everything he could. He made us believe that we had to protect them, that that was our only purpose in life. In a way he abandoned his own sons and daughters for his little DIY project that ended up not turing out the way he wanted and made us clean up after his mess. Well I’m done. Im done worshiping someone thats not even here. Im done being a pawn in his game. If he wants something, he can come do it himself. I want no part in it. Not anymore.


End file.
